


【迦周】血与蜜的季节

by little_ear_in_June



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Berjuna, Blow Jobs, M/M, Tails
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ear_in_June/pseuds/little_ear_in_June
Summary: 过了第二章以后重返迦勒底，哥拥有对2.4的记忆而娜娜没有的世界线。Karna is top and Arjuna is bottom.





	【迦周】血与蜜的季节

即便在生前就已多次历经过追逐与相杀，来到迦勒底后，又因侍奉同一位御主再次结缘。在数次共同险险度过濒临灭世的危机后，眼下的情况，看起来依旧很不妙。  
迦尔纳和同行的几位从者陪同全无干劲的御主卡多克前往战争期间的新大陆，却因帮助流浪星舟返回母星，被迫逗留数月时间。（期间外出采集野果并迷路的玄奘师傅还在顺手救下一位名为弗格森的军官时，不慎玩儿坏了对方的步枪，他们自然没钱赔，于是卡达克先生下命令不许声张。据说某种意义上这是好事。）

————————————————————————————————————

迦尔纳刚好把自己的业务报告写完，就在走廊上撞见了藤丸立香。  
“呀，是迦尔纳先生，要是能早些回来就好了。您错过了去印度的航班呢。” 御主打了个招呼。  
迦尔纳思考了一下，得出如下结论：藤丸在开玩笑。  
按照吉娜可在社交课程上所建议的，迦尔纳认为此时应当做的，是对该玩笑做出令人满意的反应。  
“呵呵。”——于是他说。  
御主愣住了。“什么啊……迦尔纳先生，努力的方向错了哦。不过既然您都努力过了……” 御主并未有期待中的表现——到底是哪里出问题了呢，迦尔纳开始疑惑——这时御主抬起手，轻巧地指向控制室的方向。“有人回来了哦，从您所熟悉的特异点——嗯，虽然说上次是异闻带来着——这么久没见面，就算您不想念他，他可是好几次’不小心‘提起过您了。而且……似乎他似乎遇到了需要您帮助的突发事件呢。”

那么，事情就那么发生了。  
不这么说也可以。都发生多少回了。  
有新鲜感总是好的吧。迦尔纳想。借来的恋爱游戏里是这么说的。（虽然他从未成功打出过HE来。）

阿周那背过身把门关好，再神经质地上了两道锁，事实上在迦勒底，锁这东西有着仅限你锁了别人就懂了的作用。二人局促在卧室门口。  
猫一样的、深黑的杏仁眼聚焦在迦尔纳脸上。  
——对，没错，就是这样。  
——只要这样继续注视我就可以了。  
迦尔纳如今已能轻而易举地从对方注视的火热眼神中，汲取满足之感。

经历过某些事情以后，即便只只有稀薄、不连贯的记忆残留在灵基深处，去多了难以言喻的情绪。情绪是比记忆本身更持久和真实的东西。  
这份情绪带给阿周那的，是坦率地敞开自己，面对自己生而为人之身份的勇气与技巧。  
相似的情绪同样令迦尔纳大有收获：一直以来折磨着他的问题，总算于轮回中找到了答案。

一颗无欲无求的心，为何只会因“阿周那”这一存在，再三地掀起波澜？  
——先问是不是，再问为什么。吉娜可是这么说的。  
就像黑暗是人性的一部分，欲望也是。

是这样的：迦尔纳渴望着唯一的存在。与其战斗，被其注视，被其理解，也理解对方。  
渴望被记住。  
渴望被呼唤。  
渴望被……渴望。

阿周那以纯净和明亮的欲望呼唤了他，又用漆黑焦灼的欲望回应了他。  
首先，肉体的欲望得到了满足，但这仅仅是最为无关紧要的部分。几千年间束缚着他的，精神上无名的焦渴，迦尔纳如今终于可以为它联系上一个名字。  
他把这份欲望看作生之证明，为其写上宿敌的名字。

——欲望，可不就是宿敌吗？

这次他们所面对的问题，是迦尔纳的欲望的具现，自印度新生成的小型特异点返回后，发生了异变。

————————————————————————————————————

对视片刻之后，阿周那忍不住主动移开视线。  
“不可以。” 他听到这句话，比这句话更快抵达的是温暖的双手，扶上两颊，为他把视线再度摆正。  
叮——。  
周边空气震动着轻而脆的回声，荧光闪了一下，映照着那人点燃的双目。  
“别用这种眼神看我。” 阿周那怀疑对方的双手要给自己脸颊烫伤了，“我变成奇怪的东西了。”  
对不起，有点恶心吧。  
是吗？迦尔纳却掀起他的头帘儿，将额头贴了上来。但哥哥的手指却顽皮地抚摸着新生出的双角。

糟了。  
阿周那——他怀疑既然已变成与“自己”形态不同的东西，是否有着延续“阿周那”之名的资格呢——发现，这东西，这双角，不但有感觉，还异常……  
异常敏感。  
迦尔纳轻轻上下抚摸那两根古怪之物的时候，浑身上下都像被打开了开关。一个寒颤从被抚摸的地方，贯穿身体直传到脚尖。  
他推开迦尔纳。为不至于激怒对方，用了尽可能保守的动作。尽管不缺少力量，但当下却不是打架的好时机。  
何况，眼下两人都跃跃欲试的，是和打架类似又不同的另外的仪式。

“总觉得见过你这样的形态。” 迦尔纳体贴地把双手从敏感带上拿开，看过来的眼神却洞若观火，令人感到像被扒光一般羞耻。  
（——就是因为对这等睿智毫不隐瞒，你才会动不动吃亏。）

阿周那不禁朝后退一步。  
身后传来“啪”的一声。  
空花瓶掉落在地上，摔得粉碎。  
而谋害花瓶的凶手翘起来。阿周那尴尬死了。  
他试着把那东西藏起来，比如收进衣服里，可惜那东西只是甩得更带劲儿了。阿周那感到自己身为顶级从者的尊严受到了损害：没有一个顶级从者会缺乏熟练支配自己的身体的能力。

而迦尔纳爆发出难得的善解人意，他捕捉到那截银色的、柔软光滑的皮肉。就在刚才，这东西自作主张，甩进了对方怀里。  
迦尔纳好像笑了。  
他收起尖尖的指甲（虽然阿周那一向很好奇，这是怎么做到的），戳了戳分叉的尾巴尖。  
“真有趣。”哥哥如是评价。想不起来是从何时开始，他的笑容变得不一样了。那是种对什么了然于胸之后，做出的表情。有了它以后，迦尔纳变得更像迦尔纳了。  
所以迦尔纳过去……是什么样子来着？  
阿周那看向哥哥。他还在陪那条晃来晃去的不听话的小东西玩耍。哥哥长得和自己不像，有过度苍白却英俊的侧脸。他的身体很薄，怎么吃也不长肉，肩膀却比自己宽，两条腿也细长的过分。然后……  
在脑海中构筑起的形象如同被突然袭来的雾快速笼罩，等阿周那再度吹上思绪之风，又随风散去了。  
毋庸置疑，迦尔纳是唯一重要的。那么就不应该忘记吧？

“我一直以为你会想着我。” 他听见声音。看过去之后，眼前的身影马上陌生起来。  
他所托付欲望的对象。应该有一头火焰一般的红发……  
声音是相同的。  
银色的、属于自己的尾巴，已经不争气地朝着男人精瘦的双腿盘了上去。  
右手与眼前夹杂着熟悉和陌生气息的男性十指相扣，能量【欲望】通过掌心一路烧向心头。  
“他”咬住白手套的尖，熟练地撕扯下那块碍事的布。

————————————————————————————————————

露出来的双手柔嫩得像女人的手。如果要从阿周那身上，挑出最令过去的他感到英雄失格、因之羞耻不已的几个元素，除内心孩子气的黑暗欲望，大概首当其冲的，就是其身上部分女性化的细节。  
纤细的腕骨，细长的手指，溜肩，大腿内侧筋肉下稍显厚了些的柔软脂肪，细软蜷曲的黑发，猫一样的短下巴，对于英雄这一身份来说过分艳丽的眉眼。  
但凡是可以遮蔽的，阿周那统统藏起来。  
那些无法遮蔽的，阿周那忽视他们的存在。

他在自己面前咬下白手套来。首先露出来的，是不符合射手之名的纤细的腕骨——分明通过努力，塑造出足够强壮的臂膊，却遭到难以改变的细微处背叛。  
然后是手掌。掌心的颜色浅一号。指甲圆润饱满，颜色浅两号。  
再然后，是阴茎。  
——哦，那是迦尔纳自己的。  
握着阴茎的手指细长，形状优美。事实上在迦尔纳眼中，反而是这样一双手，才最最适合成为神弓甘狄拔的主人。现在它们循着肢体记忆，熟练地撕开形成服装的魔力。  
从里面弹出来的就是迦尔纳的欲望了。  
——没错，没什么可羞耻的。

迦尔纳也试着抓住什么，那么就从那两根可爱的、闪闪发光的东西里，随便选上一个好了。  
这东西比掌心的温度低，却有魔力在其中流动。  
左边的角被对方攥住后，尾巴是第一个缴械投降的，哆嗦着攀上迦尔纳的小腿。

阴茎滑进柔软的肉片所兜成的温热、轻薄的袋子里。龟头给口腔包住的时候，嘴唇吮吸起贴近囊袋的敏感带。  
十足的舒适与安全感的怂恿下，迦尔纳用力握紧那截温热的闪光物，以此为支点，告诉对方，他想要进入的是更深的地方。  
盘住腿的软鞭也同时收紧，扯着迦尔纳的身体，用力往低处拉。于是他干脆任由自己跌坐在地板上。痛是痛了点，总好过两人开始一轮角力而忘记别的、更值得花费时间享受的活动。  
即使是迦尔纳，对此类跑题，也早就受够了。

————————————————————————————————————

“是……就是这样。很好，阿周那，继续……” 男人发出异常舒适的呻吟，其间叫了一个名字，“他”于是回忆起，自己的名字是阿周那。  
如果自己的名字是阿周那，那么自己含在嘴里的这根东西，就必定属于叫做迦尔纳的男人。

阿周那拿鼻腔换气，舌尖在阴茎下缘快速滑过：嘴里的那根东西马上大上一圈。而迦尔纳的另一只手，也伸进他的发丛之中，野兽一般尖锐的指甲轻敲新生角的根部，又痛又爽。他更卖力地吸吮口中之物，龟头压在上颚形成微弱的呕吐欲——事实上这也是阿周那喜欢的，毕竟只有疼痛与不适，才是最适宜赐予给自己这样的人的不是吗——没有人能享受不该得到的赐福，却逃过附赠的惩罚。  
阴茎压在喉头，忍耐咳嗽时头就痛起来，阿周那忍耐着太阳穴传来的脉冲，拿舌尖熟练地挑动兄长的睾丸。  
迦尔纳两条大腿都在发抖，抓着脑袋的手揪得更紧了。于是阿周那得意地发现：哥哥马上要高潮了。

果不其然，下一秒迦尔纳迅速推开他，似乎是担心射出的精液呛进喉咙深处，或者干脆呛进鼻腔里——也许是小别的作用，此番两人都兴奋得厉害，他把阴茎吞得很深。  
迦尔纳的动作还是晚了一步。等他张开嘴，那截温热的欲望迅速抽将出去时，已经把大量腥咸粘稠的液体留在在舌头上，他的上颚同样沾满了精液。  
还有更多的精液喷洒在他脸上。  
乱蓬蓬的白发上也沾满了迦尔纳的东西，阿周那将其拢到脑后。这东西令他心烦意乱，长得太快，不管怎么剪，都会在随便一次灵体化，或者几次移开视线之后，恢复成原来的长度。

————————————————————————————————————

迦尔纳信手伸进云里，它们湿润，柔软，无定型。可不就是云吗。以前是乌云，今天是低垂在海边的白云，毫无重量地用柔软湿热的温度包裹住双手。  
即使阿周那一度变得认不出来，身上总还保留着许多不为他自己察觉的可爱的东西。  
橄榄色的脸颊上涂满浅色的液体，还散发出淡淡的腥味来。  
阿周那嘴里传来“咕噜咕噜”的小声吞咽后，他看到弟弟舔舔嘴唇，将上面沾着的一点精液咽下去。他是在阿周那第二次给自己口交的时候发现对方有此种倾向的，这同弟弟所一贯表现出的洁癖大相径庭。  
只是阿周那的行为矛盾之处太过常见，说不定他能从吞咽精液的行为中获得一丝安稳感，那也没什么不可以的。

“今天不是做这种事的好时候。” 阿周那可爱地继续维持着他特有的矛盾性，一边双腿大张，引导着迦尔纳的阴茎去磨蹭大腿内侧格外光滑柔软的皮肉，一边说着如上的话语。  
“就算你今天缺乏兴致我也要坚持，”迦尔纳说就将他推倒在地。弟弟抬起胳膊，赤裸的深色五指深深陷在被汗水打湿的厚重银发里——阿周那总批评他的头发又硬又浓，宛如兽皮，可他喜欢——阴茎被异常柔软的肌肤夹紧的感觉美妙得让他很快就想要第二次登顶，于是迦尔纳再再度顺应欲望，撬开弟弟的股间，蘸取了一点精液去试探那里。

即使变得稍许奇怪，伏在身下的也依旧是阿周那。用迦尔纳极其熟悉的动情腔调，他不情不愿地，在身下发出一声鼻音。  
而迦尔纳不会再被骗到停止动作了。他清楚得很，像这样的呻吟，是“可以，请继续”的意思。  
如果声音更短一点儿，那就是“快点儿”。  
尽管阿周那嘴上总是要说“放开我，今天才没精神做”的。

——这可奇怪了，你看起来可不像没精神的样子。迦尔纳想。另外，咱们做这个的频率一点不低。若是被外人知道，恐怕只会被评价为“淫乱”。  
——乱就乱嘛。

……从者的身体确实有着非比寻常的便利性。作为“曾有短暂转化为女性身体”的传言的从者，阿周那就连身体，也忠实地反应了这份美妙的传言：只要产生欲望，或是自己加以暗示时，将会使用到的地方，便很快熟练地湿润起来。  
迦尔纳伸两根手指进去，撑开一线湿热的肉缝。

“是这样的。我似乎……变得很奇怪，迦尔纳。”如果要像这样第二次进入正题，迦尔纳的习惯是先接吻。这会儿对方嘴里依然残留着自己精液味道——也许这是二人隔太久不做的结果。一个漫长的滚烫紧致的吻进行了许久才恋恋不舍地将自己斩断。阿周那别过头去，如是这么小声说一句。  
“呃，不对。” 弟弟朝他转过脸来。

瞳仁漆黑如夜，闪亮如星。迦尔纳想，阿周那用它们烧灼自己的面孔，再多烧一点儿自己额头上恐怕会多俩窟窿。  
“是你很奇怪。迦尔纳……我是说……”

你过去也是这样吗？长得这样？

“我相信你是你……”说话者耳根通红。深色的皮肤宛如上等橄榄果实的表皮，光滑柔软，随着体表温度升高，断断续续地散发出细腻的气息。  
我只是不确定……你原来、过去，也是现在的样子吗？

————————————————————————————————————

面对着自己听起来就不可理喻的问题，迦尔纳果然愣住了。  
在他发楞的同时，巨大闪耀的黄金耳环，像是什么自行生长的植物一般，迅速在空气中描摹出外形来。  
再接下来，哥哥身体表面，又会生长出那些令人厌倦的金子来了。  
我不是这个意思！阿周那恼怒地抬起膝盖，轻轻拱向男人的小腹。我没想找你打架！当然想打架我也奉陪，正好我想试试现在的身体……

得了吧——迦尔纳迅速堵上话头——现在是凌晨两点半，不是每个人都像你一样，半夜加班时唯一的心情是自豪感。  
记住，阿周那，即使是英灵也是需要私人空间的。这叫什么？  
迦尔纳义正辞严地教育他。  
哦。人情味。  
没错。继续吧。  
迦尔纳保持了厚颜无耻的强大心理素质，再次低下头，把两片漂亮的薄唇堵了上来。

“不，我是说……我的记忆有些混乱。在我记忆里你……”  
记忆从哪里来的呢。就是像这样，从火热的怀抱中来吗？  
（迦尔纳，我美丽的强大的宿敌啊——拥抱我吧。）  
火焰一般的红发，至今仍然于记忆里熊熊燃烧着。  
仿佛要刺穿天地与轮回一般，惊艳的一枪。  
——那是他所始终不眨眼地注视着的，燃之不尽的火焰与日光。

“只是……稍微有点……” 阿周那有些缺乏自信，便嘟囔着说。“陌生感。”  
他闭上眼睛。回忆里是那个身影。  
分明不是自己的记忆。香巴拉的中心被其他空间（lostbelt）的崩毁，刻印上了的巨大空洞。于此前不久的行动中，目睹空洞在阿周那心中唤起了风暴。  
分明不是泛人类史的自己所经历过的事。

那么迦尔纳是在异闻带，用怎样的方式，将不属于自己的记忆，刻上自己灵基的呢？  
真过分啊，明明是作弊一般的人，到头来却总表现出温柔的样子。  
（——拯救你灵魂的，就是这份温柔，不是吗？）

湿热的雨，沥沥洒落在脸颊上。  
腥的甜的咸的暖的甘露。  
眼睑之外，流动着温热的鲜红。  
阿周那睁开眼。  
线条利落优美的脖颈，虽然很皮轻肉薄，却是自己羡慕过的宽肩。脖颈上一圈刺目的鲜红，正是洒落的甘露的来源。  
火焰般燃烧的红发。火焰般燃烧的赤瞳。  
宿敌如愤怒燃烧的烈焰，如愤怒开放的不败红莲。

——啊啊，迦尔纳！

如今浮现在施雨者脸上的，正是绝非狷介的狂徒之笑。  
“……似乎你说的是这个。事实上我也并不很清楚……”迦尔纳轻声说，使用的却是与笑容一点不搭配的温柔语气，“不过要是你觉得可以，那就这样吧。”  
他抬起膝盖压住乱动的尾巴——然后，缓慢而果断地、把勃起的阴茎推送进已准备好了的身体之中。  
三只眼睛，面部的、胸口的，均灼灼注视着他。  
是啊，就是这种眼神。  
一切邪恶，黑暗，都会被烧得粉碎。  
在日光下，阴影无处遁形。  
白天里你是看不到月亮的。因此他得以休憩，在一半的时间里安然存在着。

湿润柔软的，饥渴的体腔马上将那截东西紧紧包裹，通电般的喜悦很快传遍全身。事实上不仅自己在体验这份感受，迦尔纳的呼吸也早已被打乱，凸起的脊梁因为极度兴奋而上下颤抖着。  
于是他转而用双角去触碰男人的胸口。  
尖端感受到的，是滚烫的心跳。这让他相信，洒落在脸上的不是魔力，不是鲜血，是取之不尽的、甘甜滚烫的岩浆。

迦尔纳继续把阴茎向深处插。香甜的血雨此刻不断洒落在自己脸颊上。阿周那知道这东西本质只是外泄的魔力，那些外泄的来自太阳的无形之光。  
这很讽刺不是吗？正直高洁的迦尔纳，却总在这种方面，先天地富有欺骗性。  
他笑了一声，伸出舌头去舔胸口裸露在外的皮肤。  
薄薄的皮肤因兴奋而泛红，心脏就在极近的皮下有力地搏动着。  
舌尖沿肌肤滑行。遇到凸起的乳首，阿周那就含住它。  
从身上人喉咙里，传来舒适的声音。这也使得他把下半身加速了动作——痛。  
血液沿着胸口流到嘴角。阿周那亲吻那处，嘬上一口，咽了下去。

“好甜。”

“……你刚说什么？”  
迦尔纳凑过来问，他的动作稍稍暂停，似乎有点想把那根东西拔出来。  
……这时候，是应该脸红，还是做出其他的表现呢？阿周那还没思索到答案，那根多出来的动物性肢体就替他回答了问题。  
——用力蜷起来，猛卷住迦尔纳纤细却有力的大腿。  
——慢慢地，向上拖。  
——向上推。

迦尔纳笑了。  
眼前稍许孩子气的漂亮脸颊，又变得陌生起来了。

这不是他所熟悉的，哥哥的样子。  
“我说……操我。”他闭上眼睛，牵起那双手。引导着它，深深陷进发丛中。  
“拜托再用点力。”  
嗯，就是这样，不要停。继续用力。  
不够。  
嗯。  
够了。  
咔嚓。  
角齐根折断的地方，湿润的凉意迅速在额头蔓延开。  
阿周那知道自己痛得浑身都在痉挛。  
这无所谓，这很开心，又很爽。

嗯……  
迦尔纳的声音。  
柔软的肉片，紧贴伤口。  
阿周那听到吮吸的声音。  
脑髓都要离开自己了。很快，会失去思考的能力。  
那也不错吗？死在迦尔纳手上，难道不是自己一直以来所渴望的结局吗？  
令人几乎想要犯恶心的，极致的快感。

他睁开眼睛，视野被伤口渗出的液体，染成整片清亮的莹蓝。阿周那意识到自己在流血。  
迦尔纳居高临下俯视着他。哥哥美丽厚重的银发被汗水打湿，犹如华贵的兽皮。

“怎么？”  
“嗯，没事的。”迦舔了舔嘴唇。他像是在思考。

他在试图点评什么吗？——清亮的蓝色视野之中，被称作哥哥的男人歪头，带着稍显玩味的眼神看着他的脸。

如果没有什么可羞耻的，就没有遮挡面孔的必要。此刻，阿周那更想满足的自身需求，是注视与接受注视。换而言之，是爱与被爱。

“甜的。” 迦说。

（End）


End file.
